A Compromising Position
by PuniPuni-Chii
Summary: The morning after the FeMC confessed her love for Shinji. Warning Marture content in this story! I DO NOT OWN PERSONA 3/4/GOLDEN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

* * *

It was sometime during the middle of the night and I was unbelievably thirsty. I had to be quiet here. I got up from the bed, careful not to rustle about or make a sound. I didn't want to wake the sleeping form of the person next to me as I carefully made my way to the door. I opened the door as slowly as I could and tip-toed down the second floor hallway. Girls normally never made an appearance in this part of the dorm, but I had taken to spending more time here recently with a certain someone. As far as I could remember, the bathroom on this floor of the dorm was at the center door at the very end of the darkened hall. My heart raced, thudding in my chest even more rapidly and more pronounced than it did when I fought in Tartarus. Quietly I crept towards the bathroom until...bump! I collided with someone in the dark.

"Crap!" I gasped, leaping back and clutching my hands at my chest. I had been caught.

"Ouch!...wait...huh?" the drowsy voice of the person I'd run into responded. Junpei...oh shit...of all people to catch me, it had to be my big-mouthed best friend. "Wait...Minako-san, is that you? What are you doing on this floor?" He opened up his phone and held it up to shed some light on things. I could see his face was puzzled and a little stunned. "...and why are you wearing Aragaki-senpai's shirt?"

Panic...now that was indeed incriminating evidence. I was caught red handed, i guess you could say. I had spent time with Shinjiro like this a goodly number of times since we began seeing each other, but this had been the first time that he'd been able to persuade me to stay until morning. I was always afraid of getting caught , but I didn't think It'd happen just going down the hall for a glass of water, so I had blindly grabbed one of his old shirts from the floor to keep me covered during my attempt at a stealth mission. Obviously, I failed miserably.

Through the faint light of his cell phone, my best friend could see that my face was beet red, even as I looked down at my feet shyly. He knew me well enough to know that I wan't a very good liar. "Holy crap! You...you spent the night with him, didn't you, mina-tan? Does anyone else know about this?" The very thought of the constant prodding and interrogation I would recieve at the hands of the girls over something like this frankly terrified me.

"Junpei...please...don't tell anyone. Please..." I pleaded with him in a whisper. I knew he would hold true on this, but still I panicked and ran back down the hallway without my water, leaving a very confused Junpei standing behind me in the dark.

"Alright...good job, Shinjiro-senpai!" Junpei chuckled to himself before setting off to bed again.

I almost fell through the heavy door that stood between my discovery and my safety. After making it in without further incident, I leaned back against the doorway, breathing heavily. "Shit..." I gasped quietly.

"Ngh..." I could hear shifting and rustling from under the darkened mass of blanket on the bed. "Ngh..." Shinji groaned again, reaching over to where I had been and obviously noticing that I wasn't there."Minako...ngh...where'd ya go?" He spoke in his sleep. Even through the dark like this he was irresistable. Remembering how warm it was on that small patch of futon made me all the more happy to forget my little encounter in the hall. I climbed out of the large and comfy shirt I'd thrown on for cover and reatreated to the safety of the blanket and my place next to him. Nowhere else in the world I'd rather be. Immediately I was enveloped in a sleepy hug, "I should have told you not to go out there. The guys tend to sleepwalk." Shinji laughed quietly, kissing me on the cheek before we fell back asleep again.

* * *

Next chapter with mostly be up by friday!

Katkat-Tan OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Not much sunlight got in through the curtain as the sun rose that morning, so it was hard to tell exactly when it was that I awoke . For a second there I was afraid. Sitting up in a definite lack of cover, I forgot where I was until I looked down at Shinji's peacefully sleeping face, remembering being convinced by him the night before to stay until morning. I laughed, thoughtfully stroking his long hair, surprised at how tired I still was. I probably would have been able to rest up if i hadn't been stupid enough to try and get myself a glass of water last night in nothing but Shinji's old shirt. Now I had to deal with the peril of relying on Junpei to keep his big mouth shut for once. Good luck with that. With a shrug of resignation, I squirmed back down into the bed in a bid to get at least a few more minutes of sleep. Cuddling up close to Shinji again helped me to forget what had happened. It didn't really matter as long as I got to sleep like this for a few minutes longer. Glorious snooze button.

A while later I was awoken once again. "Mmmm...mornin' beautiful..." Shinjiro sighed next to me with a yawn and a stretch. A girl sure could get used to this. "Sleep okay?"

I couldn't help but laugh...as awkward at he was with people he sure knew exactly how to make my face turn red. "I blame you if I suddenly develop an overwhelming craving for human brains." I giggled, doing my best impression of a zombie which wasn't actually too far off that morning. "Man, I'm beat." It was still strange getting used to seeing the normally surly Shinjiro smiling this much, but I liked being the one to see it. "Ugh...still thirsty too...damn that Junpei..."I grunted, noticing the bruise on my arm I got from bumping into him last night in the hallway.

"Don't worry about it. To hell with what they think, right?" Shinji commented with his usual lack of care for the opinions of others as he sat up in bed, drawing me in closer and giving a comforting good morning kiss. All the shifting had caused the blanket to pull away slightly, letting some of the cool morning air in against my skin. With a shiver that was more paralyzing self-consciousness than cold, I hurriedly pulled the covers back all the way up around my neck. Shinji laughed, "You know, you-" he was about to say something before he was abruptly cutt off by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Shinji! What's taking you so long? Wasn't it supposed to be your turn to make breakfast this morning? Now it's almost time for lunch!" Aw crap...Akihiko. Now this was one situation that even alarmed the usually calm and cool Shinjiro. He jumped up out of bed and hurriedly donned the closest pair of old pyjama pants he could find before another knock on the door saw Akihiko barge into his best friend's room.

I laid down as flat as I could, stuffing myself under the blankets like a ball of rice under some fish, trying my best not to make a sound. The way my heart was pounding though, I was worried I'd be given away instantly. It didn't even occur to me to think of my clothes that were laying right there on the floor. I quickly stifled a gasp at the thought of something so obvious being right out there in the open like a giant billboard of smut. Hopefully Akihiko's complete obliviousness to all things girl-related would keep me safe.

"Uhhh...yeah...sorry man." Shinjiro chukled a little uneasily. "I guess tartarus really did me in that last time. I couldn't keep away from that snooze button." Alright, I thought, the charade has at least held up this long. How could I keep getting myself into situations like this? First the incident with Junpei last night and now this. Well, at least it was Shinji dealing with it this time and not me. I don't know if I'd be able to keep my cool again.

"Alright. Well, just hurry up then and meet us in the kitchen. Fuuka's threatened to cook breakfast if you don't make it down soon." Akihiko warned him as he turned towards the door to leave. "Oh yeah, by the way...do you have any idea where Minako is? The girls were looking for her. Said something about going out today or something...I don't know." He scratched his head as he paused at the door.

Shinji, trying to keep his cool, simply responded "I don't know. Didn't see her get in last night either. Who knows?"

"Oh well. Not any of my business. They can just call her if they need her, I guess." I could hear the footsteps as Akihiko turned to go back to the lounge. No sooner had he made it past the doorway than the worst possible thing happened. Aki's words were like an omen because, at that very second, my phone's blaring ringtone sounded out from the pocket of my skirt which was laying on the floor by Shinji's feet. He quickly tried to kick the piece of clothing underneath the bed, but to no avail. The world seemed to completely stop right then and there.

"Huh? Isn't that Minako's ringtone?" Akihiko returned in the doorway. Come on Shinji...how on earth were you going to pull it off this time? The sound kept playing over and over for an eternity it seemed. Some catchy JPop song that I had programmed into it once when out doing Karaoke with Yukari. Why the hell did it seem so loud this time?

"Hey, senpai! Is Shinjiro-senpai gonna make breakfast yet? I'm trying to call Minako, but-" I could hear Yukari shouting from the bottom of the stairs below us. Oh shit...we could deal with trying to shake of one person, but someone as gossip hungry as her? We would need a miracle for this one. It was all well and good talking about not caring what they thought, but I would reather not have to deal with their prodding and mockery for the rest of my days. "-wait...isn't that her ringtone?" She came running up the stairs towards us, each loud footstep sounding like panic and doom in my head. She seemed to sniff out the sound like some sort of nosy bloodhound or something. "Why on earth is it coming from over here?" Yukari questioned, joining Akihiko in the doorway. I couldn't see him at all, but I knew full well that Shinji mustn't have been handling this very well at all. He wasn't an expert at putting up with too much attention.

I could hear yukari gasp aloud all of a sudden. A gasp? Oh shit! that means she- "Shinjiro-senpai! Those are Minako's clothes! What are you doing with them?" I risked a peek through a tiny gap in the blanket to see Yukari and Akihiko both looking shocked and Shinji, hands up, looking like a burglar caught in a spotlight. The undeniable evidence of our activities were right there on display. My clothes lay there inelegantly piled on the floor with my phone still ringing away at the bottom from when Shinji tried to kick it away.

He sighed, evidently no longer able to keep up the facade, and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...it's time you came out, I guess." He said to me as he sat down on the bed, the change in blanket position making it immediately obvious that I had been hiding there the whole time. I still had yet to get dressed, so I tentatively peeked my head out of the covers, trying to keep concealed as I sat up next to him. There was no hiding it from anyone now...

* * *

_Next part coming soon ( if im not lazy enough)._

_Katkat-Tan Out!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

"W...Wha? Minako?! You two...I mean...wow!" Yukari sputtered in amazement to find the right words, but I don't think any of us were truly capable of that at that stage. Shame turned my face more red than a summer tomato; not shame over being with Shinji, but the shame of being caught in the sort of situation we were now in. Tact most definitely didn't seem to be something either of us were very capable of on most occasions and it had sure landed us in a sticky situation here. "Holy crap, Minako. Here we all were thinking you'd been mugged on your way to Tartarus or something and..."her tone changed from shock to girlish mischief, "...you were here with senpai the whole time." Oh man. This is exactly what I'd been afraid of; the incessant teasing and comments. I knew she wasn't going to leave me alone...especially not now after being caught clothes-less like this. I managed to look up at her just long enough to notice Akihiko standing a couple feet away. He didn't look surprised now so much as...injured. Could it be that he...?

"Well I guess this means no breakfast for the rest of us then, huh?" His hands hung at his sides, clenching into fists before dropping loosely. "Ah hell, its none of my business anyway." He almost seemed to spit the words out before he turned and made his way out the door, fleeing an uncomfortable scene.

"Wait! Damn it...Aki!" Shinji jumped off the bed, forgetting to grab a shirt, and chased Akihiko into the hall. For once he was the one chasing after him, trying to explain things.

"So," With the boys gone from the room Yukari took it upon herself to hop down onto the bed next to me, perching there like some sort of strange gossip-vulture. "you and Shinjiro-senpai, huh? I always thought he was a little too scary, myself." she commented as she picked up my clothing off the floor and handed the pile to me.

The embarrassment had faded enough to give way to a thoughtful pause. I smiled, thinking about him as I sat back against the wall, trying to get dressed without losing cover. "He's not like that at all." I commented, sighing to myself. "He really is the sweetest guy when you get to know him. " And he was too, although he tries his damnedest not to let anyone find out. Apparently I had spaced out for a couple seconds there because next thing I new, Yukari was waving her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. She whistled in astonishment.

"So...you really like him, huh? Or are you just too tired from last night?" Ding ding! First punch landed in round one of endless teasing. She dodged the pillow I threw at her head giggled fiendishly. "So what Junpei said about seeing you last night was true then? He said he saw you in the hall in nothing but senpai's shirt. He practically got a nosebleed over it." Damn that Junpei! Can't keep his big mouth shut for even a couple hours.

"Please Yukari, don't-"

"Oh, I'm not letting you off the hook that easy!" Man, she was on point today. Didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence. "So how long have you and senpai been seeing each other, huh? Come on, Minako, I wanna know all the juicy details."

Meanwhile, Shinjiro hurried down the hall after Akihiko, finally catching him just before the door to his room. Huffing and panting he stopped him with a grab of the arm. "Look, Aki, I-"

"No," Akihiko turned around, looking his best friend straight in the face. He couldn't bring himself to really lash out at the friend he'd always considered more of a brother than anything. "It just had to be her, didn't it?" With a shake of his head, he strode off into his room, closing the door behind him, putting an end to the exchange.

"Damn it, Aki. I...I didn't know..." Shinji muttered after him before leaving the scene himself and heading back to his own room.

He got back in time to see me chasing a giggling Yukari across the room with a pillow after she'd tried to snap a picture of me with her phone. Just as she attempted to flee out the door to safety, I hauled off and threw the pillow at her. I was hoping to actually hit her this time and teach her a lesson, but instead the pillow hit Shinji full in the face. He grunted, taken a little off guard. "Oh, uh...senpai...sorry..." Yukari apologized before swiftly dodging around him and scurrying out the door.

Finally collecting himself after the attack, Shinji looked over to see me standing in the middle of the room where I'd last launched the pillow at Yukari. I looked like a half dressed madwoman. My face was still flushed and my hair was all over the place from chasing her around. I stood there panting in exhaustion until I realized that I'd actually hit Shinji with the pillow and not my intended target. "Oh my goodness!" I gasped and covered my mouth."I didn't mean to hit you!" I wanted to go over and see if he was alright, but it was he who approached first.

"Man that was rough." He sighed with a shrug, obviously referring to the revelation from his best friend. I could tell he wasn't going to let me in on it, but when he looked down at me with those dark eyes of his I completely forgot what it could have been. He laughed quietly and smiled as he got closer, resting his hand on my cheek. "You know, you..." He was never very good with words. "You look really cute like that." I blushed again and hugged him, burying my face against the safety of his warm body. He always smelled good too, I thought. "What happened in here?"

"Oh yeah...she made fun of me a whole lot and then she even had the nerve to try and take a picture of me!" I pouted angrily, squeezing Shinji tighter.

He must have pulled out his cell when I wasn't looking, because I could hear him laugh and say, "What? You mean like the picture of you she just sent me?" I jumped back in shock and snatched the phone away from him. Sure enough, there was a crookedly angled picture of me in a rumpled shirt trying to attack the camera. It looked like one of those nature shows about animals attacking television crews. I turned away in a huff and hid my face. I was so embarrassed and frankly tired of being that way this morning. I handed the phone back and couldn't even work up the nerve to say anything. "But I like it though. I think I'm gonna keep it." He clicked his phone shut before walking over and sitting on the bed in front of me.

Taking my hands, Shinji pulled me over to sit with him because my feet had yet to allow me to move. I relented, curling up in his lap and comfortably laying my head on his shoulder. I could feel him rest his chin on my head, absentmindedly stroking my hair while he thought for a while. I don't know how, but I could tell he was smiling. I know I was. "So...girlfriend, huh? I don't mind the sound of that...do you?"

...and with that I think my heart skipped as many beats as a heart can get without killing a person...

* * *

Here Chapter 3!

Working on 4 ! Might take a while though..SO STAY TUNED!

(reviews are appreciated!)


	4. Chapter 4

A sound of wordless excitement escaped my lips before I squeezed Shinji tight and buried my face against his lean body. His skin was so warm and the smell of his hair was so comforting that I nearly felt like I could cry at any moment. I couldn't say a thing and I think the long pause was starting to eat away at his nerves.

"Come on...don't leave a guy hanging..." Shinji said with a slight tremble to his voice which made me believe he really was serious about what he said. Then again, that was just like him. Shinji was never one to mince for words or to play around with something that important. Hell, it was hard enough to simply get a conversation out of him at times and here he was asking me to actually be his girl.

"Of course, silly!" I laughed happily, tickling his bare stomach. That always got him moving and i enjoyed the sound of him laughing just as much as I'd liked hearing him finally call me his girlfriend. He'd come out of his shell so much since we started seeing one another more often but it was still a surprise to hear him say something like that. With how shy and standoffish he normally was, I was unsure at first as to whether he felt that way or merely saw what we had and nothing more than the occasional hook-up. I was beyond happy to hear that it was the former of the two.

"Hey! W...what the hell're you doing?!" Shinji almost shouted aloud, wriggling in my grasp as I continued to torment him with pinches and tickles. That's what he got for not having a shirt on, I thought with a fiendish grin. I was giggling uncontrollably in my triumph. "Well two can play this game. I'll show you!" He growled before he suddenly grabbed hold of me with his strong arms and wrestled me over onto my back. It didn't take much effort; he was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be. He had me pinned to the bed and was hovering over me with a grin on his face which was, I noticed then, very close to my own. I promptly turned bright red and blinked my eyes in surprise. I had been closer than this with him before, but it still made me nervous each time. Our foreheads were touching and his long, dark, hair hung down around us like a soft curtain making my heart beat faster remembering this was much the same situation which had kept me in this room until this morning. "Shinji...the door..." I whispered breathlessly, barely able to speak through the the rising torrent of tension in my body. The feel of our barely clothed forms pressed together was exhilarating, the excitement compounding infinitely when our lips tangled in a kiss that nearly sent my mind careening off into the upper atmosphere. "To hell with it...not when I've got you here." His words in my ear and the warmth of his breath against my neck nearly made my eyes roll into the back of my head and my breath catch in fitful, heavy bursts. There wasn't anything holding us back then as we began to lose ourselves in the moment. We lost track of exactly how long we were there; most likely quite a while because we were both thoroughly exhausted when startled awake by an awful racket of pots and pans accompanied by screams of curses.

"Oh my goodness! Senpai, help! The food! Eeek!" Came fearful and urgent shouts from below as Fuuka galloped up the stairs ahead of a black cloud of smoke. "I think I burnt-"

"No, Fuuka! Don't go up there!" Yukari shouted and chased the hapless Fuuka up the stairs, trying to stop her from intruding on what she had a good idea may be happening at any one point in that room from now on after what she'd discovered earlier. Her words and their loud footsteps stopped short at the doorway. Oh shit...neither of us had checked to make sure whether or not the door was fully closed after the scenario that took place this morning. As it turned out it was sitting open slightly, effectively appearing closed to anyone who wasn't standing right in front of it...and here we were in as compromising a situation as two people can get. Fuuka stood there, having crashed against the door,opening it in her urgency. She stood there wearing an apron that she'd somehow gotten covered in some sort of horrifying looking attempt at food, clutching a large wooden spoon in her hand and covering her eyes from what she'd inadvertently seen. The pungent odor of charred food trailed behind her as Yukari made it to Fuuka's side just a little too late to save her from walking in on us.

Shinji and I jumped up off the bed, hurriedly gathering ourselves up into some semblance of decency. We were both almost without clothes again by the time we were interrupted...not for the first time today. "What the hell is it this time? Doesn't anybody around here know how to knock on a damned door?" Shinji grumbled while throwing on a shirt and reaching for his trusty black hat. I could definitely sympathize with his frustration; my mind was still reeling from our exchange as I hurriedly attempted to put on my clothes for a second time.

"I'm sorry, Senpai! I tried making lunch for everyone, but...I burnt it again!" Fuuka cried out with her back turned to us.

Standing up a little gingerly and sighing in frustration, Shinji shot the girls a glare that would have made anyone in their right mind shake in their boots. He extended a hand and helped me up off the bed. "Come on Minako, I'll need your help on this one. You're the only other person who can seem to do a single damn thing right around here." He grumbled as we pushed past Fuuka and Yukari in the hallway and waded through the smoke of charred food to get to the scene of the crime downstairs. Our friends were sure making things difficult to say the least...

* * *

Happy V-Day Everyone!

Sorreh for the lateness! Exams are just a pain! Well hears the 4th one!

Be expecting the last and final chapter on Sunday or Monday!

Katkat-Tan OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

It appeared that the threat of Fuuka cooking if we didn't get downstairs soon was no idle one. From what we could tell, she had tried to make grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone , but all we saw when we got to the kitchen was a flaming square of bread in the pan and cheese bubbling and hissing away as it melted onto the stove top. It seemed that nobody had even bothered to turn the burner off before fleeing the room, leaving a small fire flickering away unchecked. Shinji quickly stifled it with one of the cooking pot lids from the cupboard, but not before nearly singeing his eyebrows clean off. I don't know if it was the fire or the idea of Fuuka cooking that scared everyone out of the room as both were equally terrifying things in their own right, but I was thankful that it was quiet and the girls hadn't come back downstairs to cause a scene yet. Peace and quiet for the first time that morning. I didn't want to jinx things though so I kept quiet and stuck with the cleaning. There was a surprising lot to take care of.

Shinji put on his apron and went around turning on all the fans while I worked at getting the charred sandwich off of the frying pan, which was proving to be quite difficult indeed. Exactly how Fuuka managed to screw up something as simple as a grilled cheese sandwich so horribly was almost beyond comprehension. She was always making a mess in the kitchen, leaving it up to Shinji to salvage most of the meals. It had gotten in the way of more than a few of our dates and it was really starting to get on my nerves. I tried to help her out during cooking club at school but not even my best efforts were making an impact. Thinking about all those ruined chances at a night out with my boyfriend made my teeth grind in aggravation and got me working even harder on the charred pan. Due to my frustration, I was so intent on scrubbing off the stubborn debris that when Shinji approached, stepping in closely and sneaking a grab of my behind, I jumped with a yelp of surprise, sending suds and water flying everywhere.

"Hey now!" I shouted, whipping around to face my attacker, holding the pot scrubber in front of me like a sword. He scared me so much it felt like my body was going to leap right out of it's skin and flop around on the floor like a fish on the riverbank. I had no objections to him getting handsy whatsoever...it just scared the life out of me, is all. He never usually did anything like that. "Oh...it's...only...you, Shinji..." I panted for breath between each word, dropping the brush and clutching my hands over my chest trying to calm down and stop an early heart attack. The urge to smack him was tempting, but he looked so sweet and charming in his cooking apron that I held myself back for the time being.

"Huh. Didn't take as much work to get you to sound like that this time, did it? " Shinji joked, bending down to pick up the scrub brush that I'd dropped, and laughing smugly at me. I gasped and scowled in indignation, balling my hands up even tighter against my chest. He very rarely ever laughed or smiled, so it would have been nice to see had it not been at my expense. Instead, I merely felt like smacking him again. "If you keep squeezing them like that, there's not gonna be anything left for me." He smirked, sneaking a grab for himself and trying for a kiss before I retaliated by mashing a big pile of suds on his head. Our attempt at cleaning quickly degenerated in this fashion until we were alternately scuffling and making out, chasing each other around the kitchen until I slipped on a patch of water and crashed into the cupboard with a clatter and clang of dishes.

"Shit..." I rubbed at my elbow in discomfort for a moment as Shinji rushed around the counter to get to me. I must have looked quite the sight; sprawled out on the floor, face dirty with charcoal smudges, shirt buttons popped open, and a dish towel crookedly hanging over my head. When he finally made his way over, he knelt down in front of me to survey the damage, taking the towel from my head and trying to straighten out my shirt. No luck. We'd popped the buttons while fooling around and it just sort of hung open loosely in the middle, showing off the pink of my bra underneath before I got the chance to cover it up. 'Oh great...' I thought with a sigh, 'Yet another outfit he's ruined for me.' With how often that happened, sewing club with Bebe at school turned into more of an opportunity to fix my wardrobe than anything...kind of an awkward thing to try and explain to the poor kid when he barely understood our language in the first place.

"Damn." Shinji said, whistling under his breath when he looked down and noticed I'd skinned my knee during the fall. "You should be more careful when you're running. I'll go get you a band-aid this time."He sighed, getting up and planting a kiss on my forehead. When I looked up at him he laid a hand on my face, wiping at a bit of char smudge with his thumb and shaking his head with an affectionate smile. "Tch...idiot." His long hair swayed gently when he turned around and I couldn't help it when my eyes wandered downwards, checking out the body he usually kept hidden by his jacket. He really was nice to look at when he wasn't busy trying to push everyone away. Man...why did we have to keep getting interrupted that morning? I pouted in frustration and breathed a heavy breath of pent up energy.

I sat there on the floor, watching Shinji go, but as he started up the stairs to the bathroom , he ran straight into Akihiko who appeared to be on his way out for a run. Judging by their awkward behavior and Akihiko's hostile expression, something rather uncomfortable had happened between them in the hallway this morning. They'd both ran out of Shinji's room in a hurry after the whole fiasco where him and I had been found out. Those two were usually the best of friends, but this time Akihiko merely glared at Shinji before they both went their separate ways along the stairs, not speaking a word at all to each other. The atmosphere was tense as Akihiko walked past me, looking cute but somehow unhappy in his gray track suit. I smiled and waved as I stood up from the floor, trying to look at least slightly more presentable than the last time I saw him. 'Well, at least I have clothes on this time.' I thought to myself, trying to keep my face from blushing when I saw him. I'd liked him at one point a while back, but he'd appeared to be completely disinterested, so I stifled it and moved on. That was a long time ago before I knew Shinji though. I didn't know what happened between those two, but I remembered the troubled look on Aki's face earlier upstairs and hoped that he was okay. He was a good friend, after all.

"Hi there, Sen-" Keeping his face forward as though he were trying to avoid me, he just continued right on past towards the door. "-pai..." I turned around to watch him, but gave up with a shrug when it was clear that he wanted nothing to do with me or my greeting. What I didn't see was the sad, longing look on his face as turned around, glancing my way for a moment before finally heading out the door with a quiet sigh. Before much longer of that awkward silence though, Shinji came back down the stairs with a small box of band-aids in his hand. The tension cleared and a smile came back to my face when I saw him again, especially when I saw the design on the package. He'd somehow managed to come back with a pink box covered all over with little dancing panda bears. I suddenly couldn't contain myself and erupted into a fit of giggles when I saw the scowl on Shinji's face. He was so adorable when he pouted that I just wanted to squeeze him like a great big teddy bear.

"Shut up. They were the only ones I could find." He grumbled, dropping down to a knee to get a better view of the damage on my own. My laughing fit subsided momentarily when I saw him down there in front of me. I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that I'd like to see him that way again someday under better circumstances. With a shake of my head, I realized just how preposterous it was to jump to such a wild idea so soon, and my giggling erupted all over again. I clamped a hand over my mouth to try and hold it all in, finally beginning to settle down after a few deep breaths. "What the hell's gotten into you?" Shinji glanced up with a stern look showing between wisps of his long hair. He really was a handsome devil...and he was all mine. Who knows? Maybe the idea wasn't so ridiculous after all, and there was a chance it could happen for us someday. Stranger things have happened, I guess. "Just get a handle on yourself and let me fix you up, okay." Placing one of the cute, pink, panda bandages over the scratch on my knee, Shinji stood up and took my face in both of his hands, tilting it up and kissing my forehead gently. "Better now, right?"

"Yeah...thanks" I smiled and reached out my hands to him for comfort, delighting in the feel and the warmth of his toned body so close to mine, and remembering with a shiver along my spine those times we'd shared the night before...uninterrupted. I grinned, trying to inch in closer, but he stopped me with a finger over my lips before I could kiss him. Man, did I ever want to...

"Oh, don't get me started on that again." Shinji shivered and chuckled quietly before letting me go. I could tell that he remembered as well, but he was right...right there in the middle of the kitchen really wasn't the time or the place to get carried away with each other. After letting me go, Shinji straightened the cooking apron he wore and grabbed a mixing bowl from the cupboard. "Anyway," he said, searching through the fridge for some eggs, turning around and looking at me with a wink and mischievous grin. "Don't I owe you breakfast after last night?"

* * *

Yup here it is! the final chapter for this story!

Ending is kindy tacky but..WHO CARES! My New story The Future Looks Bright is coming March 1st. So keep your eyes peeled!

Katkat-Tan OUT~!


End file.
